In the End
by Heart of Spellz
Summary: Sirius finds himself in a situation he doesn't quite know how to handle. No slash. Written for the 'Thank God You're Here' Challenge at the HPFC forum.


**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me.**

_**A/N: This was written for the 'Thank God You're Here!' Challenge (created by Dark is the Moon) over at the HPFC forum. **_

_**Rules: 1) One character must say, 'Thank God you're here!' to another character, 2) At least 500 words.**_

_**Provided location: St. Mungo's**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the End<strong>_

Sirius was frantic. Sirius was panicked. Sirius was…terrified. He sat outside the plain white door in a hard, plastic, bloody _pink_ chair, foot tapping out a nervous staccato beat on the tile floor along with the rhythm of his internal rant. The sound echoed hollowly in the deserted corridor. A strangled scream sounded from behind the door and Sirius winced.

He wasn't supposed to be here, damn it! This was someone else's job, to sit alone in silence as one of his best friends screamed their head off in agony. He couldn't take it; couldn't deal with it. He had no idea what to _do_.

The double doors at the end of the white corridor were pushed forcefully open and Sirius started in surprise. A man he recognised immediately was walking determinately towards Sirius, his shoes making hurried clipping sounds as he approached. Sirius leaped to his feet and grabbed the man by his shoulders roughly.

"Moony!" he cried in faint relief. "Thank God you're here!"

"Great Circe, Sirius," Remus said worriedly as another scream sounded from behind the door, "what's happened and how bad is it? Since when do you turn to God instead of Merlin?"

"Since now, you dolt!" the Animagus yelled as he grabbed Remus' arm and pushed him through the door. "_That's_ what's happened!"

Remus immediately backed out again, his eyes wide. "Oh," he breathed. He was silent for a moment before his gaze travelled back to his friend. "Don't call me a dolt. I had no idea what was going on. All your note said was, _'St. Mungo's. Come now! Need you.'_" His mouth turned down into a thoughtful frown as Sirius scuffed his toe across the floor sheepishly.

"Well, I was panicking," he said by way of explanation, "and in a hurry. I had no idea what to do."

"Where's James?" Remus asked suddenly and Sirius' eyes grew despairing.

"Dumbledore sent him somewhere," he replied, glancing back at the door, "but I don't know where. I sent an owl to him the same time I did you, but I don't know how long it'll take for him to get it."

"Well, until he _does_," Remus said hesitantly, "one of us has to do something." He stared at Sirius sharply.

"You know, you're right, Moony," Sirius said as he began to walk away briskly. "I'll go Floo some friends."

Remus reached out and caught his arm, pulling him backwards. Sirius looked at him with innocent, questioning eyes.

"_You're_ his best mate, Sirius," Remus reminded him. "You're the one he chose."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed tentatively, attempting to loosen Remus' grip around his arm, "but – but not for _this_."

"Yes, for this," the werewolf reprimanded. "Your job started the minute you said 'yes'. That means it is your duty to get in there and be supportive."

Remus pushed Sirius against the door, but the dark-haired wizard grasped the frame tightly and tired to shove his body backwards.

"Wait, Moony," he cried pleadingly, "you don't know what you're doing! I like my head and manhood right where they are, thanks!"

"Oi!"

Both men turned at the loud call and immediately relaxed slightly when they saw a tousled James Potter racing down the corridor. James, for the most part, was all in one piece, if a bit harried around the edges.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried in relief. "Thank Merlin, I don't think I could have held on much longer." Sirius motioned behind his back to Remus with a thumb. "Bloody werewolf, you know?" Remus scowled, but Sirius ignored him.

James stared at them owlishly for a short moment, panting for breath. "What is –?" He paused and swallowed. "Is everything –?" He stopped again and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Everything is fine and under control, James," Remus hurried to assure, "but you need to get in there. Now."

"Right," James said, squaring his shoulders. He walked to the door and was about to push it open when another loud scream ripped out from behind it. James' eyes widened and he turned to Remus, staring at him accusingly.

"Go, James," said Remus, pushing his friend through the door. As it swung closed behind him, the two remaining Marauders stared at one another warily.

"So," Sirius began pensively, "now what?"

Remus sighed and leaned his back against the wall opposite the door. "Now, we wait."

Sirius nodded and tried to copy Remus' position by leaning beside the door. The responding scream and cursing which emerged from within the closed off room, however, caused him to jump in fright. Instead, he took to pacing up and down the corridor, counting the tiles as he stepped on them.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, wall, turn, continue; seven, eight, nine, door, turn, continue. Ten, eleven, twelve, Remus, evil glare, sidestep, save manhood, continue; thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, bloody _loud_ scream, murmured and frantic apologies, more loud cursing and screaming, block out sound, count, continue. Twenty-one, twenty-two…_

"Sirius?" Remus said, a slight bite entering his voice as though his patience was running out.

Sirius looked up from his shoes. "Yeah, Moony?"

"Would you _please_ just _stop that_ and _stand still_?" he said through gritted teeth. "You're muttering everything you think out loud and it's driving me mad."

"Huh," Sirius breathed out thoughtfully. "Am I really?"

Remus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you are," he sighed. He opened his eyes and peered at Sirius in faint amusement. "And I wouldn't touch your manhood even if I held the Astronomy Tower in my hands."

Sirius huffed and turned away to hide his flushed cheeks. Remus chuckled.

The loudest and longest scream of the entire night sounded throughout the silent corridor and Sirius turned sharply to stare at the door in panic. Remus' laugh cut off abruptly and he took a hesitant step in the direction of the room before stopping and looking unsure.

The scream tapered off after a long moment, but was immediately followed by a less shrill, less pain-filled, newer cry. The two men looked at one another with wide, questioning eyes. The guttural, unrestrained cry continued to carry through the silence and Sirius' lips quirked up into a soft smile. Remus slowly walked over and clapped him on the back.

"He's finally here, Pads," he murmured softly. "Our very own Mini."

Sirius stood there in awe, his best friend smiling beside him, listening to the most beautiful, blessedly wonderful sound he had ever heard in his entire life. A long while passed before the door opened and James walked out slowly, carrying a blue-wrapped bundle in his arms. He smiled at his two friends, tilting his arms in an offering to Sirius.

Sirius lifted his arms and gently took the wriggling, soft blue bundle from James. He gasped quietly when the blanket fell back and he got his first glimpse of the baby within. Harry Potter was the most breathtaking thing he had ever laid eyes on. He panicked when he felt tears well up.

"It's all right, Pads. I bawled as much as he did when I first saw him," James whispered, motioning towards his son with his head.

"Congratulations, Prongs," Remus said, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Try not to mess him up too badly, yeah?'

James snorted. "Yeah. Why do you think Lily gave me all those parenting books to read?"

"How is she, James?" Sirius asked quietly, eyes never leaving the face in his arms. "Lils?"

James smiled proudly. "She's perfect. A bit tired, but she's happy and she did splendidly." He paused and lifted his hand to squeeze Sirius' shoulder. "She said to thank you for her. And I need to do the same. If it hadn't been for you, Padfoot, she never would have made it here."

Sirius finally looked up at his friend. "That's my job, isn't it? To take care of the people I love?"

James smiled and Sirius turned his gaze back to the baby in his arm. He gasped again when he saw the open eyes staring at him curiously.

"Green," he whispered in awe. Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder as James' smile turned into a grin.

"I know," he said in amazement. "Have either of you ever seen a baby who didn't have blue eyes when they were born?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen a baby."

"Well," Sirius said after a moment, "Nymphadora. Hers were purple, but she also had green hair, so I don't think that counts."

Silence greeted his words and when he glanced up to see the shocked looks upon his friends' faces, he quickly clarified, "She's a Metamorphmagus."

"Ah," Remus said in understanding as he nodded his head. "That makes loads more sense."

Sirius smiled and turned to offer Harry to Remus. The other man accepted him gently and began to coo softly to the small baby. Sirius stood close and hovered.

James' hand landed on his back, startling him out of his silent watch. "Godfather Sirius," he stated with a grin before walking to Remus' other side.

Sirius smiled and took a step back. As he stood watching his friends and Godson – his _family_ – he knew that somehow, someway, no matter what, everything would be all right, in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this was loosely based upon an experience of my own when my dear cousin requested that I be in the delivery room with her when she gave birth to her own son. It honestly is an amazing experience to witness, but most definitely did not make my 'Top 100 List of Most Fun Things to Do'. If I am ever placed in such a position again (and I have no doubt that I will be), I will be the one clinging to the door frame while someone pushes me from behind. Poor Sirius…^_^**_


End file.
